


Your Eyes

by Ili91



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Amo questi personaggi anche se non sembra, Angst, Drammatico, M/M, Sentimentale, What if 2x06, a go go
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1984809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ili91/pseuds/Ili91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[SimRen, What if 2x06]<br/>Tratto dalla flashfic: <br/><i>Un tempo che pareva infinito, per quanto Kieren gli era entrato dentro, mentre in realtà si trattavano solo di poche settimane.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Eyes

Simon, in ginocchio sul terreno, si perse negli occhi di Kieren: spalancati, fissi davanti a sé, le pupille bianche con qualche accenno di marrone e grandi; enormi al punto che lui si era lasciato conquistare da quello sguardo fin troppe volte, da quando l'aveva conosciuto.  
Un tempo che pareva infinito, per quanto Kieren gli era entrato dentro, mentre in realtà si trattavano solo di poche settimane.  
Kieren era così bello e speciale che Simon si sentiva uno stupido per non aver compreso prima che solo lui e nessun altro avrebbe potuto essere il primo risorto.  
Il coltello macchiato di nero e rosso gli scivolò di mano, mentre i secondi scorrevano uno dietro l'altro e il cimitero rimaneva silenzioso. Se il suo cuore avrebbe potuto ancora battere, lo avrebbe sentito stringersi, mentre sentiva il panico farsi strada in lui.  
Simon prese la mano di Kieren e depositò un bacio sul dorso. La nube nella sua mente, che l'aveva avvolta mentre portava a termine il suo compito - “così dev'essere”, aveva detto il Profeta -, si diradò e una tragica consapevolezza lo colpì.  
«Guardami, Kieren, guardami!» sussurrò a bassa voce, il suono soffocato dalla mano di Kieren che ancora teneva premuta contro le proprie labbra.  
Spostò lo sguardo sui suoi occhi e non trovò ciò che avrebbe voluto. Erano aperti, bianchi e un po' marroni, ma vitrei, privi del calore e della passione che li caratterizzavano.  
A Simon non importava davvero della seconda resurrezione, era qualcosa d'importante per il Profeta, che gli aveva dato uno scopo e un posto dove stare. Kieren gli aveva ridato la vita, invece, si rese conto.  
Si voltò e quello che vide lo fece sentire ancora peggio. Il padre di Kieren era sostenuto da alcune persone di Roarton, mentre piangeva e gemeva disperato. Puntò lo sguardo su Jem e vide solo grosse lacrime scenderle lungo le guance e una canna di metallo puntata verso di lui.  
Sentì uno scoppio e poi più nulla.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Spazio Autrice:_ A mia discolpa, amo Kieren, amo Simon e amo Kieren e Simon. Comunque quest'idea è nata dal fatto che Simon perso completamente per Kieren (nel senso di innamorato cotto) è un mio (head)canon, poi non ho idea di come sia finita con Kieren morto (ucciso proprio da Simon) e anche Simon morto. Che strage.  
>  Qualche precisazione:  
> \- Ho letto l'intervista dell'autore, quindi so che Kieren non è il primo risorto (nello show non si capiva), ma, nel punto in cui questa storia è ambientata, Simon ancora non lo sa.  
> \- La storia delle pupille un po' marroni e il sangue sia rosso sia nero: semplicemente era iniziata la metamorfosi umana di Kieren, ma è morto prima di completarla.  
> Grazie alla mia amica Deb per aver letto in anteprima la storia e a voi per avermi seguito fino a qui.  
> Ilaria


End file.
